notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Marabelle Cybin
Marabelle Cybin (also called She Who Has No Hospitality in stories told by the youngins at the Crick) was Jolene's older sister, making her Moonshine Cybin's aunt. As a skilled druid, she adventured with Jolene and Cobb and used Symbiotic Entity to become a four-armed Fungal Queen. She was also the lover of Cobb. Marabelle, in contrast to Jolene's red hair, had jet black hair and pale skin. She stood as a General of the Nine Hells, and was the one who cursed the Crick Elves (and others) with Crick Rot. Biography Marabelle is first introduced in Episode 21: What's Amiss (Tales From the Crick) during a flashback initiated by Ol' Cobb. It is revealed that she, her sister Jolene, and Ol' Cobb were once a trio of fearsome adventurers, not unlike the Band of Boobs. She is described as a ferocious fighter, and her personality is impulsive and wild. Marabelle and Ol' Cobb once had a romantic relationship, and Ol' Cobb describes her as "the only woman he's ever loved." Backstory Marabelle became wildly jealous when the Old Folks of the Crick chose Jolene to be the next Meemaw. They believed that Jolene would make a better leader, since she was better tempered and less impulsive than Marabelle. This caused an irreparable schism between the two sisters, which led to Marabelle attacking Jolene. After a lengthy, vicious battle, Jolene emerged victorious by employing superior strategy and using her powers to call for aid from the animals of the forest. After being defeated, Marabelle ran off to a cave in the Living Woods. She was upset and angry after her defeat, and encountered a travelling wizard who offered her a book with the promise that it would make her more powerful. Upon reaching her cave, Marabelle opened the book and understood what it was: a cursed item that would possess her. She used "dispel magic" on the book and tore out a page, writing a sad, honest note to her sister, Jolene. In this note, Marabelle confessed her jealously to her sister, but showed a sense of regret for having acted on it. Marabelle tied the note to a raven and tried to send it off to her sister, but the travelling wizard was lying in wait outside and killed the bird. The wizard revealed himself to be the necromancer Ilsed and attacked Marabelle, who was weakened by the fight. He restrained her and forced her into using the cursed book, which possessed her. Fighting the book with all her will, Marabelle crawled out to the tree under which her and Cobb had shared many happy memories. She cried out in apology to her sister, but was unable to fight off the curse and sucumbed to the will of the evil book. She then lived in the Nine Hells, as a general. She was not seen again until the Legendary Heroes went to the Nine Hells during the War with Asmodeus, where they saw her with mushrooms in her fighting for Asmodeus. After the defeat of Asmodeus, she was free to leave the Nine Hells and came back to the land of her exile and guilt: The Crick. Encounters When Marabelle returned to the Crick as a demonic Fungal Queen, she murdered several crick elves and rangers before being stopped by her former teammates, Jolene and Ol' Cobb. Ol' Cobb lost his eye in that battle, but managed to wound her. He stopped just shy of delivering the killing blow, allowing her to escape in a cloud of black smoke. Ulfgar reveals that he, Thiala and Alanis encountered Marabelle while they were in the Nine Hells. Ulfgar describes her as a General of the Nine Hells with mushrooms in her hair. They fought, but did not kill her. Marabelle shot Ulfgar and cursed him with Crick Rot, which was a deceptively mild disease until it took over Ulfgar's body and gave him a nigh-unquenchable thirst for violence. Abilities Marabelle Cybin uses a power similar to Moonshine, in that she can use Symbiotic Entity to become a Fungal Queen. Her Fungal Queen shape differs from Moonshine's however, and is described as an overall more horrific and powerful form. She becomes a four-armed tentacle monster with deadly, demonic abilities, and is the source of Crick Rot in Bahumia. Marabelle also has the ability to control those infected with Crick Rot if they are close enough to her.Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Crick Elves Category:The Cybin Family